Steppes Nomad
"It is good our paths have crossed. Be wary travelling that way, for the steppes are thick with trolls this time of year." Basic/Special (RotIQ) Uncounted krugs of Ungol nomads wander the frozen steppes of the Troll Country. These tribesmen were pushed north when the Gospodars invaded and have roamed the dangerous province ever since. There, they follow their domesticated herds from pasture to pasture, chasing the warmth of Dazh, their patron, and settling briefly in portable huts called kibitkas. They are a passionate and fierce folk, tempered by harsh surroundings and endless conflicts with marauding kyazaks. By Kislevite law, every nomadic krug is expected to annually form a rota of Kislev’s famed horse archers, which then patrols the northern oblast every Spring Driving, ruthlessly slaughtering any invaders they encounter. Special Requirements: You must be Ungol and you must be a member of a nomadic krug. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care (Int), Animal Training (Fel) or Trade (Cook) (Int), Charm Animal (Fel) or Consume Alcohol (T), Common Knowledge (Troll Country) (Int), Concealment (Ag) or Heal (Int), Follow Trail (Int) or Trade (Bowyer) (Ag), Navigation (Int) or Secret Signs (Scout) (Int), Outdoor Survival (Int), Perception (Int) or Performer (Dancer) (Fel), Ride (Ag) Talents: Hardy or Rover Trappings: Steppe nomads are accustomed to the harshness of their environment, so they are equipped accordingly. A sturdy Kislevite horse with saddle and harness laden with at least a week of ration, a few skins of water and koumiss, and a yurta ensure the steppe nomad survives the biting winds and the frigid temperatures. The steppe is also home to ravenous beasts and terrifying monsters, so steppe nomads wear leather jacks and leggings for protection, and all carry at least a Kislevite horse bow with a quiver of 10 arrows. Career Entries Any Career Exits Ataman, Horse Archer, Horse Master, Kossar, Outlaw, Scout, Vagabond Rumours from the Steppes Every steppe nomad knows how to sew at least basic items, and carries a bone or horn needle laced with sinew. This is most often used to stitch wounds and perform first aid on the battlefield. But it is also hand to be able to repair damaged yurts, since a torn yurta allows precious warmth to escape. Ungols enjoy drinking fermented yak’s milk, which has a surprisingly powerful kick. They can drink prodigious amounts of more refined alcoholic beverages without ill effect. In addition to navigating by stars, experienced steppe nomads learn to identify different northern winds and can actually determine both time and direction by reading those winds, their strength, smell and their direction. The Ungol are a musical people—music and dance help relieve the tedium of a long, harsh winter. Many steppe nomads attempt to learn how to play some type of instrument for just such reasons. Horn pipes and small leather drums are most common because of their durability and portability. Notable Figures Kossamir the Ice Dervish was only a small boy when hobgoblin raiders slaughtered his entire krug. He was wounded and left for dead, but luckily was discovered by a wandering ice witch, who carried him to her yurta, where she tended his wounds. When she had restored him back to health, she ordered a nearby krug to take him in. Kossamir grew to become a fine warrior and an asset to his adopted family, but he continued to nurse his hatred towards hobgoblins, and his desire for revenge grew stronger. When he was old enough, Kossamir took his horse, his gear and his weapons and disappeared into the oblast. He found a band of hobgoblin raiders and killed them all, his ferocity and speed catching them by surprise. It was not enough, however, and he continues to ride the north to this day, attacking any greenskins he finds. He is legendary for his speed, his accuracy and his complete disregard for personal safety—these and his ability to survive the winter alone won him the name Ice Dervish. Many young Ungol men look up to Kossamir and hope to become like him, and killing hobgoblin raiders single-handed has become an unofficial rite of manhood. Kossamir returns occasionally to his old krug, and always responds to the call to join the annual rota. Otherwise he lives and fights alone.